In needle felting, for example, a felting needle having a special needle point is thrusted into cloth pieces (threads) for felting such as wool so that the fibers within the cloth pieces for felting are caused to tangle with each other and thereby an embroidery is fabricated (see Patent Document 1 Abstract or the like) or, alternatively, a plurality of nonwoven fabrics (felt pieces) (limited to these) are sewn together (see Patent Document 2 Abstract or the like).
Embroidering performed by such needle felting is easy to be worked. Further, a sewing machine used for this can be inexpensive and hence even a sewing machine for children is sold.